The Esharran Commonwealth of the Keeper
The Esharran Commonwealth of the Keeper (ECK), unofficially 'The Keepers', is multi-planet faction with Esharra as their hubworld. The pseudonym 'Keepers' refers to the legendary figure 'the Keeper', whose teachings underpin the ECK's entire ideology. History The year 1 NE was the 'Year of Revelation'. It was at this time that the Keeper inspired major changes in human society, throwing out the factions of old. The Keeper's teachings were compiled into the Covenant. Objective accounts of this period of history are non-existent. The only records are those of the ECK, and the Covenant itself, which make only vague references to "shattered, greedy and barbarous herders of men" whose "minds were cleansed by the Keeper's logic of prosperity". These pre-revelation societies merged under the rulership of the ECK - it is unclear how long this took (even if the records do imply it was instantaneous). The ECK became the ultimate authoritarian society, controlling every aspect of its citizen's lives. Religion, art and free-thought were supressed for the next 1,314 years. The arrival of 'The Cloud' in the Azag system set the ECK on a different course. This interstellar dust cloud appeared in 952 NE and caused catastrophic climate changes on Esharra. Temperatures dropped by an average of 20 degrees and the obstruction of sunlight caused global crop failure. The ECK began to colonise other worlds, beginning with Kadingir - the colony officially opened to settlers on 1 | 1 | 1000 NE. Over the next two centuries, a surprising number of worlds fit for human habitation were discovered, without any need for terraforming. The nine zones had all been discovered by 1200 NE, with colonies in the first eight. In 1314 NE, a vast and devastating rebellion spread across the colonies - the Freedom Revolt. The ECK were crushed, left with only Esharra and Kadingir. The victorious rebels would later organise into the FTN and later, the Creed. Structure Since it's conception, the ECK has functioned according to four main divisions of effort. These divisions, as specified in the Covenant, are Culture, Produce, Knowledge and Order. C-Division (Culture) C-Division’s principal concerns are the enforcement of the doctrine of the Keeper, and the wellbeing of citizens. The ECK has complete faith in the teachings of their founder, ‘the Keeper’, so guardianship of the Keeper’s doctrine is the surest method of protecting citizens’ wellbeing – supposedly. Freedom of speech, expression and belief are alien values to the ECK – in fact they are perceived as dangerous and destructive – so it’s C-Division’s task to ensure that citizens follow the party line. C-Division regulates every aspect of life within the ECK – anything that breaches their strict code is rectified, often with harsh consequences to those responsible. Unlicensed art, music, food – even conversation – are suppressed. The C-Division works closely with O-Division to provide policing and the dispensing of justice. Although C-Division doesn’t interfere directly with the research of K-Division, it does decide which discoveries and breakthroughs to make public and how to spin them. P-Division (Produce) P-Division manages the acquisition of resources – from food to fusion power. It also allocates citizens to workforces, ensuring that labour is sent where required. Mining, farming, power supply, weather control – all these systems are controlled by P-Division. P-Division is the largest of the four divisions. K-Division (Knowledge) Contrary to the day-to-day suppression of the scientific method amongst the general populace, within K-Division research and analysis are encouraged. By far the smallest of the divisions, it’s members are carefully chosen via a precise selection process maintained by C-Division. K-Division scientists work tirelessly to advance the technological capabilities of the ECK. O-Division (Order) O-Division is the ECK’s military arm. It also administers justice and polices the streets in collaboration with C-Division. Category:Faction